orion_quadrantfandomcom-20200214-history
VB-01 Jǫtunn
The Jǫtunn was the first Vordr battlesuit, developed alongside Ghaz engineers. Technical and Development History The Jǫtunn is a quantum leap in Vordr weapons technology, and effectively a 6th generation Ghaz battlesuit. Developed as part of XuraCorp's deal to bring the Vordr into the Guild War it is a fusion of technologies from the two species. While initially the plan was for the Vordr to just use the new 6th generation battlesuit with modified life support systems, as development proceeded and with ideas from Óttarr, the program eventually split, resulting in mecha tailored to the individual species. Due to this, the underlying frame and primary weapons of the Jǫtunn are actually identical to XuraCorp's 6th generation battlesuits. Among a number of design and life support changes is also the addition of Vordýr colonies tactically placed throughout the battlesuit. Due to the link Vordr share, this allows a Vordr pilot to feel as if he was one with the machine. However, due to uniformity of the design, Vordr must only be of particular size to qualify to be a battlesuit pilot. While 6th generation battlesuits benefit from a number of maneuverability and other minor technical improvements, the most major advancement is inclusion of energy shielding. Adapted from the colony ship that birthed the Vordr race, this produces in essence a regenerating layer of armor, doubling battlesuit durability and drastically increasing operational time. Due to this, despite the inexperience of Vordr pilots they were able to keep up with and foil the plans of enemy Ghaz. Following the horrors of the Guild War staffing issues lead to the Jǫtunn primarily being produced as replacements parts for existing units, with veteran pilots largely being moved to the VB-02 Hafgufa. This however, was short lived, as greater integration with the Rashidun eventually resulted in Vordr pilots adopting the RBS-05V Warith V-Type. Equipment and Design Features * 5x ''Vordýr Colony: ''A number of small samples of non-humanoid unintelligent Vordr are kept in various parts of the machine and sustained by minimal life support. Due to the Vordr's natural bond with one another, allows a Vordr pilot a heightened sense as to the proportions of his machine. * Vordr-Pattern Energy Shield Generator: An advanced defensive technology making use of a field of energized particles that wraps around a surface, which deflects objects that attempt to impact the surface. Most energy shields are able to deflect various forms of damage, from material projectiles to directed energy streams. While sustained fire or a powerful enough attack can overwhelm the shields, they are able to restore field coherence after a time. Optional Equipment * Vordr-Pattern Defensive Shield: A large shield with built in thrusters. Also contains Anti-Particle Dispersant launchers to provide defense against enemy particle weaponry. Fixed Armament * 2x Vordr-Pattern 75mm multi-barrel Shredder CIWS: The Shredder is a common Ghaz Weapon that is similar to an automatic shotgun. It uses a plasma-based reaction to fire its shells, providing a cleaner combustion as well as being used to superheat the shot. This results both in increased range as well as lethality as the pellets are molten. Fire-linked, mounted in head. * 1x Vordr-Pattern Particle Naginata: A double ended plasma torched used in melee combat by Vordr battlesuits, adapted from Ghaz patterns. Store on hips, hand operated in use. Optional Armaments The Jǫtunn as a rear waist weapon rack that allows it to store up to two weapons. Typically the Jǫtunn carried just one. * Xura-Pattern Type-60 Variable Speed Particle Accelerator Rifle: A particle accelerator rifle designed for XuraCorp's next generation battlesuits. A miniaturized ship's Particle Lance, accelerates charged particles to devastating effect. Next-generation technologies allows real-time modification of accelerator fields, allowing for both broad, short-range blasts, as well as precise, long-range precision firing. Can be stored behind waist, hand operated in use. * Xura-Pattern Type-65 Variable Speed Binary Particle Accelerator Rifle: The replacement of the Type-60 rifle following the Guild War. The "Binary" line of rifles features a number of improvements to increase damage output. The most notable is the double barrels, fired in an alternating patten to reduce heat generated by high-output shots. The 'lances' fired from the rifle are also at opposite charges, making each additional shot after the first hit freakishly accurate. Each barrel also has its own replaceable energy battery, in order to deal with battery life issues in the generation of energy shields and high-output particle weaponry. Can be stored behind waist, hand operated in use. * Xura-Pattern Type-50 Battlesuit Torpedo Launcher: A standard bazooka weapon for Ghaz battlesuits. Is magazine fed, though the size of the magazine depends on type of warhead. Category:Vehicles Category:Mecha Category:Vorheimta